helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP!
|Caption2 = |type = Single |artist = ℃-ute |album = ℃OMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION |released = April 20, 2016 May 5, 2016 (Event Vs) July 2016 (LP Record; Pre-sale) August 10, 2016 (LP Record; General) |format = CD, CD+DVD, LP Record |length = 26:20 |genre = J-Pop |label = |producer = |Last = Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! 28th single (2015) |Next = Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ 30th single (2016) }} Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! (何故 人は争うんだろう？／Summer Wind／人生はSTEP!; Why Do People Compete? / Summer Wind / Life is a STEP!) is ℃-ute's 29th single. It was released on April 20, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of the regular editions came with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jacket (18 total). The limited editions came with an event lottery serial number card.http://ameblo.jp/c-ute-official/entry-12136411442.html Tracklist CD #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? #Summer Wind #Jinsei wa STEP! #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (Instrumental) #Summer Wind (Instrumental) #Jinsei wa STEP! (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #Summer Wind (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Jinsei wa STEP! (Music Video) LP Record ;Side A #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? #Summer Wind ;Side B #Jinsei wa STEP! #Jinsei wa STEP! (Lil'Yukichi Remix) feat.Cherry Brown Event V "Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou?" #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Summer Wind" #Summer Wind (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Summer Wind (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Summer Wind (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Summer Wind (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Summer Wind (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Event V "Jinsei wa STEP!" #Jinsei wa STEP! (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Jinsei wa STEP! (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Jinsei wa STEP! (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Jinsei wa STEP! (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Jinsei wa STEP! (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? *Lyrics: Miura Yoshiko *Composition: Hoshibe Sho *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Dance Choreography: MASAO, SHIHO (assistant)"モー娘。'16/アンジュルム新曲MV公開！J=Jツアー、モー娘。'16英語、鈴木＆野中、℃-uteダンス、浅倉ヘアアレンジ MC：中島早貴・藤井梨央【ハロ！ステ#165】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2016-04-20. *Music Video: Suzuki Toshiyuki ;Summer Wind *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: AKIRA *Dance Choreography: MASAO *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ;Jinsei wa STEP! *Lyrics: Tsunoda Takanori *Composition and Arrangement: Ishii Kohei *Dance Choreography: MASAO, SHIHO (assistant) *Music Video: Kitahara Seiji Concert Performances All songs were performed at ℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~℃ONCERTO~ and ℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~. ;Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~Iwai! ℃-ute Kessei 12 Shuunen!!!!!~ ;Summer Wind *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ - Takagi Sayuki, Uemura Akari, Dambara Ruru *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki ;Jinsei wa STEP! *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Carnival~ *Buono! Festa 2016 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ COTTON CLUB~ - Suzuki Airi *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi, *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" - Ikuta Erina, Kamikokuryo Moe, Kawamura Ayano, Dambara Ruru (part of a medley) Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |April |5 |61,868 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-04/ |} ;Yearly Ranking Total reported sales: 66,658* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="4" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales | align="center" |2 (63,733) | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=sales&year=2016&month=05&day=2 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2016 | align="center" |67 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-12-01. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou?" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |4 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=05&day=2 |} Trivia *Tsunku said he created "Summer Wind" with the theme of a summer cosmetics commercial and the image of girls spreading their wings and taking flight as they become adults."℃-ute 4/20 sg 「Summer Wind」" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Blog. 2016-03-15. *This single is ℃-ute's longest charting singles, charting for 8 weeks. References External Links *Discography: **Regular and Limited Editions: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **LP Record: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Event V Announcement *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou?, Summer Wind, Jinsei wa STEP! es:Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! Category:C-ute Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:2016 Event Vs Category:2016 LPs Category:C-ute LPs Category:Longest Charting Single